CSI: Cyber
CSI: Cyber (Crime Scene Investigation: Cyber) is an American television drama that aired on CBS from March 4, 2015 to March 13, 2016. This was a spin-off series of CSI franchise. The series was officially cancelled on May 12, 2016, after two seasons making the conclusion of CSI franchise. Summary The series follows an elite team of FBI Special Agents tasked with investigating cyber crimes in North America. Based out of Washington, D.C., the team is supervised by Deputy Director Avery Ryan, an esteemed Ph.D.. Ryan is a behavioral psychologist turned "cyber shrink" who established the FBI Cyber Crime division and heads a "hack-for-good" program, a scheme in which the criminals she catches can work for her in lieu of receiving a prison sentence. Ryan works with D.B. Russell, a left-coast Sherlock Holmes and career Crime Scene Investigator who joins the team after a stint as Director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Together, Russell and Ryan head a team including Elijah Mundo, Daniel Krumitz (aka Krummy), Raven Ramirez, and Brody Nelson, who work to solve Internet-related murders, cyber theft, hacking, sexual offenses, blackmail, and any other crime deemed to be cyber-related within the FBI's jurisdiction. Cast Main * Patricia Arquette as Avery Ryan * James Van Der Beek as Elijah Mundo * Shad "Bow Wow" Moss as Brody Nelson * Charley Koontz as Daniel Krumitz * Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ramirez * Peter MacNicol as Simon Sifter (Season 1) * Ted Danson as D.B. Russell (Season 2) Seasons overview Production Concept and development On February 18, 2014, CBS announced plans to launch a new spin-off of the franchise titled CSI: Cyber. Deadline.com reported that the series would focus on cyber investigations, as opposed to the forensic investigations seen in CSI, CSI: Miami, and CSI: NY, stating that "E. Zuiker has been at the forefront of entertainment’s digital conversion, experimenting in the arena for the past decade." Zuiker, who wrote digi-novel Level 26, spent time in Washington meeting with the CIA, FBI, and DOD as part of his research for his 2009 CBS project Cyber Crimes (which was not picked up to series and likely inspired CSI: Cyber). It was announced that the series would be based on the work of producer Mary Aiken, a pioneering cyber psychologist. The pilot episode was penned by Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue, and aired on April 30, 2014. CBS announced that it had officially picked up the series on May 10, 2014. The first season, comprising 13 episodes, premiered in March 2015. The second and final season consisted of 18 episodes. Series production The series is executive produced by creators Carol Mendelsohn, Anthony E. Zuiker, and Ann Donahue, former CSI: NY executive producer Pam Veasey (who acts as showrunner), Jonathan Littman, and Jerry Bruckheimer. Mary Aiken, on whom the show is based, is attached as a series producer. Peter MacNicol departed the main cast at the end of the first season, whilst CBS announced on May 11, 2015, that CSI: Cyber was renewed for a second season. On June 25, 2015, Moss confirmed in an interview on The Project that season 2 would include 22 episodes. Season 2 was reduced from 22 to 18 episodes, ending with the episode titled "Legacy". Reception Critical reception The first season of CSI: Cyber received mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the season has a rating of 35%, based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 5.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "While stocked with impressive talent, CSI: Cyber fails to add anything truly new to the franchise, settling for a slightly modernized twist on the same typical crimefighting scenarios." On Metacritic, the season has a score of 45 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * CSI (Cyber) on Fandom * CSI: Cyber on Wikipedia Videos Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2015 Category:2016